


That Pivotal Moment

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was he getting undressed?  Getting undressed was the best worse idea in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pivotal Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I got the anonymous prompt for Barson ‘dancing’ and the story told itself.

“OK, back, back, forward, left…ow! Left, Counselor, left.”

“Right.” Rafael nodded. “I mean, I know it’s left; that’s what I mean by right.”

“I figured as much.”

“I'm a lousy dancer, Liv. Why are you torturing yourself? Why are you torturing me?”

“You're not a lousy dancer.”

“I am, and I'm totally OK with it.” He said. “It took me years to deal with the fact that I'm Cuban and have no rhythm. Well, I might have a little bit of rhythm but it’s nowhere near my feet.”

“Dancing comes from here.” Liv put her hand on his stomach. When she patted it, he backed off some. “You're not getting out of this.”

“It’s your toes.” Rafael shrugged.

“I want you to take a deep breath and then shake out your whole body.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We’re going to do it together, OK. One big breath; in through your nose and out through your mouth. And now shake it out.” Olivia begin to shake all of her limbs like she'd just been shocked by electricity.

It made Rafael laugh but he did it too. He did it because she asked him to, which was the only reason he was dancing in the first place. The ADA loved music and had a decent singing voice that he rarely shared. But when it came to dancing he just couldn’t get it together. Back in the days of basement parties in The Bronx, Rafael Barba was known as a wallflower. 

He could actually chat up girls OK; he had quick wit and shit talking skills for days. But when the music came on he couldn’t seal the deal. If it was a slow song her toes got mangled. If it was some of the cool hip-hop or salsa of the time, he wasn’t even going to go there. Rafael couldn’t even do the Cabbage Patch.

“There you go,” Liv shook out his arms again. “You're nice and loose. I just want you to focus on my voice and let go.”

“Olivia Benson, you are the patron saint of lost causes.”

She smiled as she walked back over to the little boom box on his desk. There was a CD full of Caribbean and Spanish rhythms that she loved to dance to. Olivia wasn’t the best dancer in the world but it was good exercise and it made her feel good. For so long she had to do it alone. When she was dating David Haden he would occasionally join her, and it turns out he wasn’t so bad. Brian would’ve rather cut his own foot off than dance.

“Are you ready?” she asked, going back to the beginning of the last song.

“I'm ready.” Rafael didn’t sound like he was but he did sound resigned.

“Just breathe, focus on my voice, and let go.” Olivia pushed play and quickly moved into his arms. “Back, back, forward, left, good! Repeat, back, back, forward, left, right, push me out, pull me back, Rafael, Rafael!”

He pulled a little too hard and they both went stumbling. He was stumbling backwards, using one arm to try and control his momentum as the other held her close so she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself. Thankfully, his office chair broke what could’ve been a nasty spill. Except now Rafael was half sitting in his chair, breathless, holding Olivia on his lap. She was laughing, this melodic song that rang like church bells in his ears. Rafael didn’t think danger was so funny but she surely did.

“Good catch, Counselor.” Olivia brushed a sweaty brown lock back from his forehead. Then she kissed him.

Rafael stood suddenly, and this time Olivia hit the floor.

“Oh God, Liv!” he reached out for her but it was too late. “I'm sorry, I…”

“No, I'm good.” She took his extended hand and stood up from the carpet. It was a bit of a hard fall, luckily not too far from the ground. “Maybe we can try that again.”

“Which part?” he asked, rubbing his sweaty palms on his dress pants.

“This part.” 

He had never kissed Olivia before, unless you count 30 seconds ago. That hadn’t exactly gone well. This time it seemed effortless; Rafael slipping one hand around her waist and the other into her hair. He kissed her until he felt lightheaded, literally having to come up for air. The third kiss was all his. 

His hands on her cheeks, tongue in her mouth…oh my god his tongue was in her mouth. And it felt like heaven. Olivia moaned and wrapped her arms around his back. When they were breathless, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Rafael lay his temple against hers and Olivia held onto his suspenders. 

It was better than she thought it was going to be. She’d tried to stop thinking about it for weeks, probably longer, but nothing really worked. She wanted to kiss him. One night Olivia even made a list of why kissing him was very good and very bad. The last ADA she was involved with didn’t end so well. 

But it seemed like every time she went outside of the work place to find someone that never worked out either. There had been a spark between her and Rafael almost from the first day she met him. At first Olivia ignored it. Work was work and the new ADA was good at his job but a bit of an asshole. As she got to know him better he became a loveable asshole. Then one day she knew that she had to kiss him.

“I'm just going to kiss you again.” Rafael whispered in her ear. 

His hand went up her back, feeling her body tremble just turned him on more. He caressed the nape of Olivia’s nape, taking possession of her mouth. One thousand unspoken words played across their tongues. How many nights had there been dinner or drinks or even darts to blow off some steam, and Rafael kept his physical distance? It had been difficult but he never wanted to enter into Olivia’s space without her express consent. He could be tactile when he wanted to be…it was so hard not to touch her. 

At times it was nearly physically painful. Other times it almost happened without his knowledge. A hand on her shoulder, a gentle rub of her arm, or his arm slipped in hers while walking down a rainy Hell’s Kitchen sidewalk. When they had their bad days, and all friends did, it hurt. Agreeing on everything was unimaginable but no one could get a compromise out of Rafael Barba like Olivia. He listened to her, valued her thoughts and opinions, took her experience into account, sought her counsel…he loved her.

“Counselor,” Olivia smiled as his lips still teased hers. She knew he would be a good kisser. If she hadn’t been betting against herself, Olivia would’ve put money on it. “Are there locks on these doors?”

“Um…the side door but not the office door.” He took her hand, started kissing her fingers. “Why?”

“I need to take your clothes off; you need to take off mine.”

“When I make love to you Olivia, it’s going to be on a mattress.” Rafael could hardly believe the words as they came out of his mouth. The ante was upped…there was no running away from this. His body was on fire. Hers was as well and if they didn’t do something about it soon then there would be a hell of an explosion.

“Where’s the closest mattress?” she kissed his nose and then his mouth again. Olivia was already unbuttoning his vest. He needed to be naked. He needed to be naked and touching her all over. It was like a fever and nothing was going to quench it but him. There wasn’t enough time to get into particulars.

“My place.” He replied, pushing the open vest off his shoulders. Why was he getting undressed? Getting undressed was the best worse idea in the entire world. He repeated that to himself a few times as he pulled Liv’s silk blouse over her head. “It’s about seven miles from here.”

“Too far.” She was working on his maroon and white tie, which went perfectly with his light pink dress shirt. Olivia threw it on the desk after she untied it. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were next. Barba wore too many damn clothes, it was ridiculous. “The couch is about seven feet from here.”

“I would say more like 15 or so.”

“Rafael,” both of his hands were in hers as Liv started walking backward across the room. “I want to make love to you, I really do, and I will, and it will be wonderful, but tonight, I need something else.”

She was topless, it was hard to pay attention. Her bra was sexy and he imagined how sexy it would be on the floor, pushed under the couch like in some Prince video. His life was about to become a Prince video. This was a rather epic moment in his over 40 years on earth. There was no woman he wanted to be with in a Prince video more than Olivia Benson.

“Tell me what you're thinking.” Olivia pushed him gently onto the couch. Her boots and her slacks gone and now she was standing in front of him in her underwear. It didn’t match this morning; blue bra and black panties. Something in her was sure that Rafael didn’t give a good goddamn.

“I dare not.” He shook his head. “C'mere, let me show you.” 

“Take off your pants.”

If stripping were an Olympic event, Rafael Barba would’ve been a gold medalist. He pushed off his suspenders, quickly working the hook and zipper of his Ralph Lauren slacks. He lifted his hips and got rid of them and his boxers at the same time. There he was exposed for all the world to see. 

Liv licked her lips, slowly sliding her panties down her legs. She straddled him, easily sliding onto his erection. Rafael gripped her hips and hoped it wouldn’t be over before it all started. He was excited, had been since she first kissed him.

“¡Dios mío!” his head fell back on the couch. “Ohhh Liv…”

“Hold on.” She grinded down a bit, whimpering as his rough skin rubbed against her. “Oh God, hold on.”

He was holding on, for dear life. Liv grabbed his hands and laced their fingers as she rode him hard. She needed her release and it was quickly approaching. Rafael wanted to touch her. He wanted to be sweet and soft and wonderful, but he also felt his orgasm starting at the tips of his toes. There was no time for soft. There was only time for passionate kisses and whispered expletives. There was a quick moment to enjoy the sight of her bouncing up and down on top of him, and then it was happening.

The fire was raging inside her. She was in control and out of control at the same time. Usually that was a feeling Olivia didn’t like but tonight was different. Tonight she was finally fucking Rafael. She wasn’t going to wake up frustrated, throwing a pillow over her face to hide her embarrassment. When she touched herself, Olivia got to see his green eyes widen and glaze over. When she climaxed, crying out his name, he gripped her hips even tighter. He thrust up, again and again, she felt every muscle in his body tighten and release as he came inside of her.

“Olivia! Jesus, Jesus, oh shit!”

“Wow.” She whispered, kissing him. “I never again want to hear that you have no rhythm.”

“Te quiero.”

Olivia smiled. She looked at him, really studied his face. Even when she climbed off him and was redressing, Olivia was still looking at him. He looked embarrassed, like he'd said the one thing that he shouldn’t. He seemed to be studying her too and she let him. It wasn’t until she was fully dressed that Rafael stood from the couch. He pulled up his boxers and slacks, went back over to the desk for his vest and tie.

“I'm starving.” She said. Olivia sat down on the couch where they'd just been entangled. She took a compact and brush from her purse, brushing her hair. “How does sushi sound?”

“Delicious.” Rafael nodded. He was using the large picture window to look at his reflection while tying his tie. “There's a place a few blocks from me that always serves it fresh. I love it.”

“So we’ll stop there.”

“Yeah.”

They were on the elevator before Rafael spoke again. He was feeling uneasy and didn’t like it. No one should feel uneasy after just getting laid by the woman of his dreams. He should’ve been doing victory laps around Hogan Place.

“I'm sorry about earlier.” He said.

“Are you apologizing for…?”

“No,” Rafael quickly shook his head. “I meant about what I said, when I said I love you.”

“Were you being untruthful?” Olivia asked.

“Of course I wasn’t.”

The doors opened and they walked through the lobby and outside into the late evening together. Rain was coming, Rafael could smell it and feel it. He always slept better on rainy nights. Tonight he would surely need the extra rest. Between the dancing and everything after, there was a possibility that he pulled a muscle or something. Worth it but still achy.

“Then I think we’re good, Counselor.” She smiled and patted his shoulder.

“How can we be good when I just blurt out something like that?” he asked. “It was a pretty horrific moment for me and I stopped having horrific moments decades ago. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and even though I think we’re going to my place to pick up where we left off upstairs, reciprocity on that level isn't a requirement. It was the heat of the moment, Liv, the passion got the better of me and…”

“Stop.” she put her finger on his lip. They were now at the bottom of the steps, standing on a busy Manhattan sidewalk. “The feeling is mutual, OK? We have plenty to talk about that but I don’t want to rush. Taking our time is better.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “C'mon Counselor, I need food.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Rafael wore a smile as they headed to the lot where he parked his car. The feeling was mutual. All of the feelings were mutual. That was a good place to build from if Liv was interested in building. He had never pegged her for the hit and run type though truthfully he knew nothing of her sexual history. 

It wasn’t his business either. He felt there were some things he should probably mention about his but he didn’t want to hear anything about Cassidy. He was the only guy that Rafael was actually acquainted with that Liv dated. That conversation was always awkward and they probably wouldn’t have it tonight. Rafael should stop thinking about it before his stomach got tangled in knots again. 

He was going to spend a nice evening and night with Olivia. They'd already had amazing quickie sex. And he got laid in his office, which was something he could now cross off his bucket list. This was a good night, and would only get better. The typical express train to Barba’s village of worries and doubts wasn’t rolling tonight. There were more important things to occupy his attention.

***


End file.
